clean_banditfandomcom-20200215-history
Solo
"Solo" is a song by British electronic music band Clean Bandit, featuring guest vocals from American singer Demi Lovato and uncredited pitched vocals from Kamille. It was written by Grace Chatto and Jack Patterson, Lovato, Camille Purcell, and Fred, with production handled by Chatto, Patterson, Fred and Mark Ralph. The song was released on 18 May 2018 by Atlantic Records. Commercially, it has reached number one in Austria, the Czech Republic, Finland, Germany, Hungary, Ireland, Slovakia and the United Kingdom. The song has been certified gold in Belgium, Denmark, France, Germany and New Zealand and certified platinum in Australia, Canada, Italy, Spain, United Kingdom and United States. "Solo" was also the most searched song on Shazam in 2018, with 9.1 million tags worldwide. On Spotify, since release, the song quickly reached over 500 million views, and on Deezer, over 7.45 out of 10, becoming both Demi Lovato and the band’s new number 1. Lyrics: This solo, solo, everybody This solo, everybody This solo, solo, everybody I never meant to leave you hurtin' I never meant to do the worst thing Not to you (this solo, solo, everybody) 'Cause every time I read your message I wish I wasn't one of your exes Now I'm the fool (this solo, solo, everybody) Since you been gone I've been dancing on my own There's boys up in my zone But they can't turn me on 'Cause baby, you're the only one I'm coming for I can't take no more, no more, no more I wanna f-woop, woop woop, but I'm broken hearted Cr-cr-cry but I like to party T-t-touch but I got nobody Here on my own I wanna f-woop, woop woop, but I'm broken hearted Cr-cr-cry since the day we parted T-t-touch but I got nobody So I do it solo This solo, solo, everybody This solo, everybody This solo, solo, everybody So I do it solo This solo, solo, everybody This solo, everybody This solo, solo, everybody I do it solo Every single night I lose it I can't even hear the music without you (it solo, solo, everybody) Ah, yeah, yeah Try to stop myself from calling But I really wanna know if you're with someone new (it solo, solo, everybody) Since you been gone I've been dancing on my own There's boys up in my zone But they can't turn me on 'Cause baby, you're the only one I'm coming for I can't take no more, no more, no more I wanna f-woop, woop woop, but I'm broken hearted Cr-cr-cry but I like to party T-t-touch but I got nobody Here on my own I wanna f-woop, woop woop, but I'm broken hearted Cr-cr-cry since the day we parted T-t-touch but I got nobody So I do it solo This solo, solo, everybody This solo, everybody This solo, solo, everybody I do it solo This solo, solo, everybody This solo, everybody This solo, solo, everybody So do it solo Can't do it solo I wanna f-woop, woop woop, but I'm broken hearted Cr-cr-cry but I like to party T-t-touch but I got nobody Here on my own (here on my own) I wanna f-woop, woop woop, but I'm broken hearted Cr-cr-cry since the day we parted T-t-touch but I got nobody So I do it solo This solo, solo, everybody This solo, everybody This solo, solo, everybody I do it solo This solo, solo, everybody This solo, everybody This solo, solo, everybody I do it solo So I do it solo Section heading Write the second section of your page here.